


Stealing is wrong, isn't it?

by Dravni



Series: The Chronicles of R2 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Crack, Etsy shops, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Knitting, Original Character Death(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: Harry Hart is infamous for his God-awful knitting. Kill it with fire is one of the many things people say when they see it. So why is R2 stealing his tea cozies and doilies?





	1. Stealing is wrong, or is it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wrapped In Wool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520088) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> I blame anarchycox. She created a universe with amazing characters. If you have not read the Wrapped in Wool series, this will probably make no sense. This is my interpretation of her characters;she probably has other plans for them so this should be treated as crack.

“R2, what is this about”?

Papa is pointing to a stack of Uncle Harry’s tea cozies and doilies. Oddly enough, he’s not angry about the fact she’s been stealing them. He and everyone in the room are more perplexed about why she would steal Harry’s ugly mis-shapen knitting.

“I’m selling them”.

Uncle Harry and Uncle Michael look at each other. Papa has a quizzical look on his face. Daddy, as always, has no verbal filter and is the only one to ask the obvious question.

“What! Why”?

“Can l show you”?

R2 turns on her iPad and bring up a screen showing an Etsy store. The store is selling mittens and scarves…made from Harry’s knitting. Mittens start at £75 and scarves at £125.

“People buy these”?

R2 sighed. “Yes, l made a pattern and cut, and then lined them for the mittens. I fused the doilies together to make the scarves. It’s punk”.

All the adults were looking at her with their jaws dropped. It was Harry who spoke next.

“People are buying them”.

It wasn’t a question. It sounded more like he was making sure she wasn’t poking fun at him.

“I was charging less, but then they got featured in InStyle magazine, and the demand grew, so we charge more. I’m sorry l stole them, l know l should have asked, but-”.

R2 walked over to her bedside table and opened it. She pulled out an envelope.

“Here, this is your share after notions and fees”.

Uncle Michael took the envelope from Harry and opened it up, thumbing through the contents.

“There’s over £5,000 here”.

“Yes, but there’s no more stock. And l can’t keep stealing from Uncle Harry. So l have to close the store”.

“No you don’t. I’ll start knitting more immediately”.


	2. Beloved Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vignettes of R2's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I feel like a stalkerly fan-girl. I just have HUGE headcannon's about this girl.

She doesn’t remember much of her life before, except how quiet it was.

When she was three, she lost her world. But within that loss, she was given another. A man so scared, so heartbroken, and the other with the softest, kindest eyes she had ever seen. When he held her, she knew he would protect her forever. That was the first time she fell in love.

When she was five, she started school. Her fathers are waving her off in the doorway. She turns to walk away, but twists to see them for the last time before they leave. She watches Daddy cry on Papa’s shoulder.

When she was eight, she wakes up in the middle of the night. Daddy has been away for a few days, and she hasn’t seen him. She hears a noise downstairs, so she sneaks down the staircase to investigate. She sees her parents kissing and Papa says, You’ve come back to us, my beloved monster. To her, it sounds like a prayer.

When she is twelve, she and Papa practice and practice, till she can perform the music in her sleep. They go to a nightclub where he sometimes plays. He plays beautiful soft jazz on the piano as she accompanies on the drums. Her parents friends fill the tables and stand up and cheer when they finish. But she doesn’t see them. She only sees him. The second man she would fall in love with. With a smile and beauty radiating from every pore, she also understands he will never feel the same about her. So she locks the feeling away, content with the joy he brings her with his presence.

When she is sixteen, and going to design school, her world is turned upside down yet again. On her way home, she is attacked. She successfully defends herself and just runs and runs, until she gets home. Her Papa comforts, as Daddy puts on his glasses and starts yelling for Merlin. She finds this strange. Her Daddy leaves, and Papa gives her a sedative to calm her down. She asks why they haven’t called the police and Papa says no, not for this. She falls asleep on the couch. She awakens in the middle of the night to voices. Daddy says l couldn’t let him get away with it. Papa says l know, my beloved monster. They hear her and Daddy turns around. He is covered in blood. She should be scared but isn’t. She looks at him and says who are you?

She is eighteen and visits Papa at his shop. He is in the workroom cutting pair of trousers from a pattern. The pattern has Lamorak 12 on it. She looks at the shape and the notations on it. She bursts into tears. Papa goes to comfort her. He takes her to his office and makes tea. He drinks his tea while she calms down. This is why l’m glad nothing ever happened between you two, he says. I don’t want you to go through what l do every time your father leaves. I do what l am able to keep him safe and pray it’s enough. Papa then takes a sip of his tea.

She is twenty-six the next time she falls in love. It wasn’t the crack of lightening that the first two were. It was more like the low roll of thunder that built to a mighty rumble. He would leave the elevator from the shop every evening and they would have dinner together. They started to go to movies and concerts; to poetry readings, cooking tutorials, and also to bed. They had known each other as children and almost missed each other as adults. Declan became her calm center, and their parents couldn’t be happier for them.

She was thirty-one when Papa was diagnosed with cancer. Stage 4 with just months to live. He asked her to come to home to see him. He was laying in bed with Uncle Teddy in a chair next to him. No, not Uncle Teddy. Arthur. He has papers for her, giving 51% of the tailor shop. But Arthur tells her she has to want it. That theirs is a discreet business, and they know shes too talented for them. She can have fame and fortune as a fashion designer, but that will never happen at Kingsman.

Papa dies when she’s thirty-two. She and her father bury him with a gravestone engraved Hamish MacNiven, Beloved Husband, Beloved Father, Beloved Tailor.

At age thirty-three, before she closes the shop for the night she looks around. She has put her touches around. There is a beautiful throw from Uncle Michael on the setee, Uncle Harry’s butterflies on the wall, poetry books from her father grace the shelves to highlight the accessories, she drinks her tea from Papa’s cup, and her mother-in-law gave her a framed cross-stitch bearing the legend, l’m the fucker in charge of you fucking fucks that hangs on the wall of her office. She does her small part to keep them safe, and it is her pleasure.

Years later, when it’s time to bury her father she has his gravestone engraved Jesse MacNiven, Beloved Husband, Beloved Father, Beloved Monster.


	3. Pretty Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R2 has so many babysitters. But when she goes to their homes, she like looking at the photos they have around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R2 is about 9 years old.

Declan is her best friend and she loves going to his house when her fathers have date night. Aunt Sarah gives the warmest hugs and makes sure they have hot chocolate before they go to bed. She says its a special treat for them. She and Declan build forts in the living room and they get to sleep under them. She loves to go around and look at all the pictures they have. Most are of Declan, sometimes with his mums, but the few that aren't, Aunt Roxy looks at Aunt Sarah like she's an angel. Aunt Sarah is pretty, like really pretty, but R2 can see how strong she is. She has to be, she's the center of Aunt Roxy's world.

Sometimes, not often, because they have Daisy and Sasha, Uncle Merlin and Eggsy look after her. Their house is so busy, it has a lot of energy, and it's noisier than she's used to, but it's so much fun. Eggsy teaches her how to knit, and Merlin teaches her Scottish. She looks at their photos and there's always a slight blur to them, like none of them can be still for just a moment. One day she opens an album, and in it are some no-no photos, and she doesn't want to look, but in some of them, Merlin has legs! And tattoos! Until then, she didn't know he once had them.

Calvin, Pilar, and Twitch are funny. Their pictures are never serious. But she sees older photos that look the same as the newer ones; the only difference is that there's more touching. Pilar lets her stay up late to watch movies and eat popcorn. Twitch always gives her a new pair of Dr Martens and teaches her how to maintain a motorcycle. He says one day it will come in handy. Calvin everytime takes her into the backyard to put Menthos in a bottle of diet pop. When it explodes he yells BOOM!

When she stay at Uncle Teddy and Allisons, the only photos she sees are of them, no old ones. Uncle Teddy teaches her how to bake. They make fairy cakes and biscuits and other stuff she can't remember. Allison sighs and says too much sugar, but they don't care.

She loves going over to her Uncles Harry and Michael. They have photos that don't make sense. It's like theres two sets of old ones and a set of newer ones. One set of the older ones has Harry in it, but not Michael. Uncle Harry looks like he's smiling, but he's not. It's not in his eyes. Some of the ones with Uncle Michael have another man in it, and the other man is wearing the ugliest suits, but it looks good on him. Also he looks at Uncle Michael like Uncle Harry looks at him. The newer ones Harry is smiling with his eyes. She looks at Uncle Michael, who is calm and quiet, but just maybe he's magic. Michael pretends to spin yarn but is really looking at Harry, who is usually singing. Or dancing. And one time juggled, but we don't talk about that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this on the Metro ride home. Let me know if there's spelling errors.


	4. Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an attempted sexual assault, R2 gets more serious about self-defense. Who she asks to train her is a surprise to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This refers to something written in chapter 2. Basically, someone tried to assault R2, but she was able to get away. The details of the assault are not in this chapter; l may not ever write it. This is part of the aftermath, when she realises that she's ill-equipped if it ever happens again. R2 is about 16, not quite 17.

_l want to be able to defend myself if it ever happens again. I was lucky once, maybe not so much the next time._

**_Why me? You have so many others who can show you. Your fathers and their friends..._ **

_They'll coddle me. Take it easy on me. I need someone who won't patronise me, who won't be afraid to yell at me. I'm only asking you. You don't have to, like you said, l have others. I just think you're the best option._

_**Okay, but you will do everything l teach you. If you don't take this seriously, we're done.** _

So he teaches her. Starts out slowly. How to stand, how to move, how to think defensively, how to think of her next move. He teaches her by the rote method, ingrains it in her muscle memory before they even get to the contact.

They start on drills. Age uke. Gedan. Barai. Soto uke. Osai uke. Gedan juji uke. Nagashi uke. Sokumen. Each time making contact. They do each one hundreds of times. She becomes quicker with each class. 

Then it's time to learn to fight. Contact is harder. She knows he will win everytime, but she only has herself as competition. 

Papa sees the split lip she has one day,and his face darkens, but looks at the blood coming out of his nose. Papa gives her a small smile as he gives her instuctor a tight nod. Daddy had to be talked down, however. They don't understand why she chose that man to teach her, but they respect her choice as an adult. What they don't understand is why he decided to train her.

She never becomes Kingsman level in her training, but the next time someone grabs her, she dispatches them with ease.

Aiden Green was killed in action when she was 18. His codename was Lamorak.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In anarchycox's KEU, Lamorak is one of the few agents that don't fraternize with the others. He doesn't think it's what Kingsman is about. I would like to think that he would find R2's argument valid about her family and friends teaching her how to defend herself. They would have taught her the basics, but never would have pushed her. She needed an outsider to do this.
> 
> Small edit- in KEU, Lamorak is fancast as Damian Lewis.


	5. Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a just a matter of time the kids found the archives to The Blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a head cannon that the adult children found the blog. For those who don't know, Anarchycox maintains a role-play blog on Tumblr. This is what l believe their reactions would be.
> 
> R2 is 23 and working in the tailor shop. Declan is 22 and works in R&D with Pilar. Daisy is 26 and has taken Merlins job; she is the Morrigan. Alex is about 30(l could never get his age right) and is the Kingsman Lamorak.

Merlin recieved a text in that early evening from Liz.

_**Daisy found it.** _

Shit.

* * *

* * *

 

At first, they couldn't believe it. As they went through all the entries, it became a source of both horror, amusement and understanding. 

When Declan read it he first understood why his mother didn't drink excessively. Apparently she got ugly, destructive drunk. Then he read where Mom and he were held hostage, and then subsequently left Mum, only to return later. How his Mum felt so guilty and angry. Then he read how she bragged about the kinds of dildos they used and just said nope. He did not read anything after that.

Daisy got to read about the slow courtship of her Mum and her Sean. She also read between the lines about her mother's abuse from her bio dad and knew automatically that Merlin killed him. And she was glad; she would do it herself if that creature were still alive. She learned of Michelle selling sextoys part-time, to maintain more independance. Whenever she came across Eggsy and Merlin's sex life, she said nope, don't need to see that.

But for Alex, all he could focus on was the sex parts. Merlin in a corset, Merlin liking bloodplay, the bootyshorts of shame, and Eggsy's apparent brilliance at head. But then he read how frantic Eggsy was after Merlin's accident and almost wished it didn't happen. Almost. If it hadn't, he may not have had the two fathers he got. It became his secret shame.

They all loved the story of how Da Bomb Squad finally got their shit together, and it was a surprise. How three people filled all the spots they needed in their life; they all just thought they had always been together.

None of them could have guessed that quiet, composed Michael was talented Dom and incredible at ropework. That Harry was a bottom came to no surprise to anyone. But when they all read about his Bad Dragon collection, there was a collective nope.

The fierceness and protectiveness of Liz was no contest, but the fact that Graham had been viciously abused was, well, shocking. Silent, strong Graham really was a mystery.

R2 loved reading about her fathers courtship. The mistakes made, and forgiven. How tender Papa was introducing Daddy to intimacy. And it was intimacy, not sex. The wonder he had of it. How they almost broke up, but she of all people brought them back stronger. Daddy was different in the blogs, too. Now he was mature, adult, and thought things out before he said them. But when she read about the unrelenting violence he was capable of, she said nope.

Still, R2 is and will always be a little shit. That Christmas she made a fluffy pillow that said Bottom Harry and gave to her Uncle. Harry promptly put it under his tender arse with a smirk.

 

 

 


	6. Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a way, R2 has always known about Kingsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really drunk. Anarchycox wrote about Declan finding out his Mum is a spy, so l'm writing this in response.
> 
> R2 is about 8-9 years old.

_**Do you want to play tricks on people who think they are the trickiest ever?** _

She remembers this.

She is growing up in the workspace of a tailor shop. She can read a pattern better than tailors three times her age. She knows what fabric should feel like.

She reads the notations on the patterns, and the names. She sees names like Mr. Adam Collins, Mr. Joseph Daiziel, and such. But she also sees other names like Galahad 13, Arthur 9, and Owain. The way those shapes are more familar. The one labelled Owain is shaped like Daddy, but with more room under the left armpit.

She feels the fabric those suits are made of, and it feels different. The texture is different. Stronger. There's a slight sheen, almost metallic. And it smells different.

She also finds it odd, all these tailors, but she sees only Papa and his assistant cut fabric, and assemble the suits. 

She remembers burnt suits, shredded suits, and one time a suit partially eaten by an alligator.

She is sometimes in other rooms in the tailor shop and hears Papa say, goodnight Arthur, goodnight Guinevere.

But she realized Kingsman was not what it seemed when she pulled a hook in dressing room 3, and a wall opened to reveal the different weapons on the wall. That was including an umbrella.

It's Uncle Harry who finds her in that room.

_Well, young lady, l believe it's time l called your fathers so we can have a chat._


	7. the Other Kind of Kingsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R2 has taken over the tailor shop and she needs an assistant. She is 32 years old.

_And this is Fitting Room 3._

After she opens the door, she walks over to the hook and pulls it. The man she is with opens and closes his mouth several time in shock.

_So you see, we're not just a tailors shop, Daniel._

**What are you then?**

_**Spies**._ Daniel turns at the other voice. It is man with twinkling blue eyes and a close-cut beard. _**The best there is.**_

 _ **If you were to take the position, you're job is to not only tailor them, but also safeguard their secret. Not only do you have excellent professional credentials, but you also spent 5 years in the SAS.**_ R2 then turns to the other man and nods.

The other man attacks Daniel, first punching him in the chest, then face. he takes the incoming disorientation to pin Daniel's arm behind his back. Daniel quickly throws his head back. butting the other man in the face. when his arm is released, he sweeps the mans legs, making him fall to the ground.

**What the Hell!**

_**Very good. He'll be able to defend this end. The job is yours. you have to let us know immediately if you accept. If you don't, it's okay. We'll just erase your memories from the past 12 hours. We obviously can't have you walking around telling people what you have seen.** _

_There is one last thing you should know._ R2 walks over to two framed pictures of men hung next to the umbrellas. _Just because you're support staff, it doesn't mean you can't die at this job. This is Thomas and George. They died near this room. Another almost perished, too. You should know what you're getting into. But you will make a difference in the world. You'll be helping to protect the people who will save it How? Our suits are bullet-proof. It is their armor, and the Kingsmen are modern day knights._

Daniel turns to the other man. **You do know about me, right? If I were to take the job, I want no misunderstanding at all on who I am.**

**_Oh, you mean because your transgender? Trust me, there will be no problem here._ **

**Very well, It sound like a challenge so I'll take the position. I'm sorry, what was your name again?**

**_My name is Edward, but you can call me Arthur._ **


	8. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R2 retires...sort of.

R2 knocks on Arthur's door. He bids her to come in.

She is 55 and hasn't been feeling it lately. It's not because she's bored; she misses her father. When Owain died, she lost most of the passion she had for her position. 

Arthur understands this. He is a good Arthur, just like Harry and Teddy, but it's different now. Most of the people are younger and have their own camaraderie, not unlike the one she grew up with, but has little to do with her.

They make arrangements to transfer her 51% over to Daniel the next morning.

When she is about to walk out the door, Arthur speaks to her.

**_lt really was something else, wasn't it R2?_ **

She turns back and replies,

**It was brilliant. I wouldn't have traded it for anything, Sasha.**

* * *

* * *

 

She is 56 and about to realize a lifelong dream. A culmination of her life. Everything she has worked for since the first she picked up a needle and thread.

Her first fashion show.

There has been much press about her mysterious past. Top of class at design school to her tenure at Kingsman. She just smiles and replies that if it was good enough for Alexander McQueen, it would do for her also.

Her son, Hamish, video-chatted with her that morning. He is in Mexico, studying butterflies and won't be able to come for it.

_You'll knock them dead, Mum._

She is grateful he studies lepidoptery instead of joining Kingsman. She could not bear to lose another person.

The music starts. It is a recording of Chris' old band and the models start walking. She adjusts them before they go on the catwalk.

She looks at the audience, and she sees familiar faces: Daisy, Sasha, Cora, Twitch, Gemma, Teddy, Allison, and so many former Kingsmen. But there, up front where he can see her, is Declan. Her Declan. She really doesn't deserve him, but who does?

The ghosts are there, too. Harry, standing and applauding from the very beginning. Michael, looking at Harry and nothing else. Papa holding her fathers hand with tears running down his face. Daddy, with his smile, looking at wonder at what she created. She feels the breath of Roxy behind her, saying she's got this. And near the far door she sees Aiden, with what looks like a smile on his face, not the trademark smirk he was known for. Pilar and her Bomb Boy. All her ghosts were here.

Even the ones she doesn't want.

The wedding dress is the finale, and who better to wear it then Sarah, her octogenarian mother-in-law. She had first protested, saying a younger person should wear it, but R2 prevailed with the witticism the 80's is the new 40.

As Sarah walks, the crowd goes wild. When Sarah stops at the end of the catwalk, R2 makes her descent and the ovations begins. 

She is R2 and she is at the next chapter.

 


	9. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R2 goes dancing with some new friends.

She is twenty and can feel the music rhythmically pulse around her. Her hair is loose, her maquillage smoky, and her dress is elegant bordering on indecent. The heels are high and there is a distinct lack of undergarments.

The woman is in front of her. Her hands barely touching her waist. Their breasts graze each other, as she leans over and gently breathe on the nape of R2's neck where her earring drops. The fact the she looks like Lupita Nyong'o when she was younger doesn't hurt. The whole effect is sensual.

The taller of the two men is behind her, his hands aggressively holding her waist. She can feel his hardened cock rub against the cleft of her arse, as if to fuck her right in front of everyone. She finds him desperate.

The other is dancing with another man. His arms around the mans neck, he eye fucks her while his dance partner whispers in his ear. She find him intriguing.

She pulls away and says she thirsty, come join her for bottle service; she has a bottle of Champs. As they follow her up the stairs, she knows they are looking up her skirt.

She pulls the bottle and pours four glasses af champagne and gives them each one as they lounge on the sofas. They drink from the glasses and start their undermining to see who gets to go home with her. She picks up a cocktail that was already sitting on the table a sips it. Ah, a perfect Manhattan.

The shorter of the two men notices this and says to her, no champagne? But why aren't you drinking it? All of them look at each other and start to slide down.

_Goodnight._

* * *

* * *

**So, how was their technique?**

R2 gives her report to the Durga. She tells her the taller man was aggresive, that if given the chance amnesia darts, he would mostly use them for rape. The other two have a much softer touch. They were definately seductive.

Later, she finds out the aggressive man failed the train test. The woman was sent to Statesman. As for the other man, he became Percival.

 

 


	10. At the Savoy  with Harry

She has her first afternoon tea at the Savoy when she is eight. It was her parents anniversary and Uncle Harry offered to take her for the day. She wore a pink dress with flowers on it. Harry wears a eyepatch with same design as her dress, and tells her the point of afternoon tea is to look around at the other people and make up stories about them. Oh, and to eat the crustless cucumber sandwiches and tiny cakes. Harry is so much fun! He talks to her like she is a grownup. She doesn't understand why people make fun of him, but doesn't ask why. Papa would say it's rude. People come up to Harry and tell him what a sweet grand-daughter he has. He thanks them politely, then rolls his eyes when they leave.

Of course they like this outing so much, they are allowed to do it once a month.

********************************

She is fifteen and waits for Harry at the shop. Her school uniform is still unrumpled and crisp in spite of wearing it all day. She looks at her phone and there's a message from Michael.

_**It's one of his bad days.** _

R2 texts back,  _Should we cancel?_

_**He doesn't want to, but don't expect much conversation.**_

When Harry picks her up, she just starts talking. About school, Declan, her friends...what ever will keep them going. At the Savoy, where they go regularly, so people know who they are. They are seated, and their tea arrives. She just keeps chattering. Harry has a small pained smile, and has tears in his eyes. R2 stands up, walks around the table, and hugs him as he sits. She gently kisses his eyepatch and whispers in his ear,  _I wonder what story people made about us?_ Harry burst out laughing, the first genuine one he had all day.

**********************************

It has been over a month since she's been attacked and her world topsy-turvyed. She is quiet and so is Harry. When he asks her questions, the answers are monosyallbic and she doesn't smile. He asks her how the karate instruction is fairing. R2 stares at him, then gather her belongings and leaves. Harry is left at the table alone, stabbing a madeline with his fork.

***********************************

Harry is with Michael, and it's a beautiful Saturday morning. They are having brunch in the Thames Foyer after night of ropeplay and languid sex. Harry just wants to show Michael off. The are chatting and holding hands when they spy R2 with a man much older than her eighteen years kissing her. Michael says,  _ **Isn't that...?**_ Harry just squeezes his hand and tells him that he'll talk to her.

She is surprised when she recieves a message from Harry. They haven't been close in years. He picks her up after class and takes her to the Savoy, and they sit in the same table he occupied with Michael just a few days prior. She asks why did he want to meet with her, but he just stares at the spot he saw her previously. When she trails the movement in his eyes, she understands immediately.

  _I'm an adult._

**We musn't use people, dear. It's unbecoming of a lady. He loves you more than you love him.**

_How do you know?_

**All one has to do is look at his face and they know.**

She looks down at her cup.

_You're right. I'll break it off when he comes back._

But the man doesn't come back. He dies.

*********************************

She is twenty, and is meeting Harry in the American Bar for cocktails. They have transitioned from afternoon tea to the more adult cocktail hour once a month. As much as she adored the Harry of her childhood, she has an appreciation for the Harry she knows now. The wicked humor underneath the gentlemanly demeanor. As for Harry, he had to stop looking at her as a child and learned to appreciate the beautiful, intelligent, artistic person she has become. He becomes one the few people she can really talk to about anything. 

**So, when are you going to get together with Declan? You do know we all ship you together.**

R2 laughs.

_Harry, Dec is my best friend. I don't think of him like that. And how do you know the meaning of shipping?_

**Really? So I have a question for you. Do you tell him the same things you do me about your, um, romantic life?**

R2 stops laughing. She stares at Harry in shock.

**That's what I thought. You forgot, dear, I am a spy.**


	11. May to His December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is wrong with me?

He knows she doesn't love him. True, there may be an admiration, an intrigue, a particular fondness one has for their first sexual partner. That still doesn't mean she love him, but unfortunately, he loves her.

She is a breath of fresh air. Unsullied by life. Majestic in her maturity, but has the sweet innocence of a young woman just starting adulthood.

She is May to his December.

He knew it when she began the slow seduction process. To a novice, it would be un-noticable, but to a seasoned spy for nearly 35 years, it was quite obvious.

He does nothing to stop it, though. He believes he is a good man, he tries to be, but everytime he touches her, looks at the smile she gives him, he is quite unable to walk away. So, he's not a good man.

A good man would walk away, not spend hours with his head between her legs, or with his hands in her hair while her tongue swirls around his cock, nor thrusting into her from behind in the bedroom she has had since childhood while her parents are at work. 

He knows she is using him for experience. She is manipulating the encounters, because the performance of a first lover can be important. But he will take it.

Two days, before he leaves on a mission, after a very dirty night at the Savoy, he notices Harry and Michael as they check out. He knows then his time is over with her. She will find another and another and so many others that will not be him. Maybe the boy, Declan. He has seen the way he watches her. 

So he goes on the damned mission, and it goes sideways. The Morrigan tries her best, but the exposure to radiation is already burning his skin off. He apologizes to his handler for being the first agent to die on her watch. Then over the Morrigan's protests and orders, he turns his glasses off.

He closes his eyes and visualizes her. Her hair, her laugh, her smile.

Yes, he knows she doesn't love him the way he does her, but for him, that's enough.


End file.
